At The Moment
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Tony goes through another angsty moment, and get's drunk to forget. Steve is more than surprised when the drunken hero comes to his room. Smut ensues.


First try at Avengers.. ever!

So yeah, the Avengers, Iron Man and so on interests me enough to make this, at least after I joined the Stony Fandom on tumblr XD Anyway, I wrote this in a couple of hours, trying the hardest not to fail at grammar, which at a point I probably did, considering it was 1.30 am when I finished this..

Anyway, here you go! Hope you will consider reviewing, wherever it was good or not, I like all feedback, good or bad!

Warning: Smut's at high level, some language and heavy Stony for all those Stony-lovers out there!

* * *

At The Moment.

Any other night, Tony might have laughed this off, telling himself that his drunken stupor was getting the better of him. However, right now, he wasn't. Said billionaire, playboy and genius was currently straddling a certain captain. Steven Rodgers probably wouldn't ever admit that this was a situation he wanted, not even if he wanted it and he didn't know he did until he had one Anthony Edward Stark on his lap, and of course, holding his hands so he wouldn't fall off.

It started the moment Tony walked in, no, it probably started the moment Tony decided to drink his sanity away with some bottles of nearly pure vodka, just to slow down the pain after the rather saddening day. It wasn't his fault his teammates said, even Fury said so, but Tony still blamed himself for not realized that his foot would bear the blame for twelve lives lost. His own stupidity caused by clumsy confusion because he had gotten caught in one hell of a bomb.

And oh how much Tony just wanted to die the moment he saw what remained of those who died, the large concrete floors luckily hiding most of the horrid sight from his eyes, but as Jarvis' ever so often did, confirmed what he feared. What hurt the most, was when he saw this tiny hand, a girl probably, by the laces to go by, so tiny, so fragile, but still holding onto a bear, a bear with the heart on, an I an heart and the word mommy.

It broke him down. The great Tony Stark, ingenious engineer and head of Stark Industries for nearly twenty years had fallen to his knees and cried out in desperate sadness and anger. Non of the comforting words the others said could keep him from falling into a pit of despair. So he went back to the Stark Tower, where they all had lived for the past year, shut himself in and got drunk until he could barely even see, much less get up, walk to Steve's room, with some help of the A.I's help of course, boldly enter the room, startling the half naked captain.

Steve had, after a certain amount of shock, shame and embarrassment, gotten over it, and asked why Tony was in his room, completely wasted and ready to drop. Tony had slurred something, something that was as far from human as Chitauri could be in any way. Steve didn't seem to even bother trying to understand what it meant, just sat down on the bed, sighing. Then he noticed the odd look on Tony's face, a look he had never seen before and he'd be damned if he did, or he might just have known what came next.

Tony had somehow managed to get over to the bed, set his hands on Steve's shoulders and pushed him roughly to the bed. Steve had kind of expected some sort of outlet for the guilt Tony was shouldering so he didn't put up a fight, but when Tony straddled him, placing his hands on Steve's rising and falling chest, things got very awkward. The captain used exactly two minutes to figure out what was going on, and that was after Tony had managed to rid him of his slacks and his underwear was already halfway down his thighs. Steve had stared at Tony in horror before he sat up, making Tony lose balance, because when you're as drunk as him, you balance has kind of gone fucked itself and then flown to the other side of the universe. And that was were they were now, or rather, were we started in the first place.

With Steve's hands holding tightly onto Tony's so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. Tony was without a doubt wanting a fuck. Steve on the other, probably wouldn't have minded if Tony asked when he was sober, but he wasn't and on a second thought, Steve didn't know how to 'fuck', much less how two men did it. And why would he come here, Steve couldn't understand it at all. Of course, going to Natasha would just get him killed, Tony seemed to know that even when he was dead drunk. Going to Thor was high voltage risk in itself. Hawkeye, well, ruled out without second thought apparently, Bruce on the other hand, was the closest in this entire building that Tony could call a friend.

There was Pepper of course, but Tony and Pepper has stopped that relationship long ago, Tony having made the decision that she would only suffer with him and she accepted it, staying as only his assistant now, and from time to time, working as CEO when Tony didn't bother doing his work.

"Tony.." Steve's voice came out oddly stifled, considering he had the smaller man straddling his now not so clothed lap. Said playboy, who'd usually seek out the female population, rather than the males, or in Steve's case, a lonely, virgin male. Tony's breath came out in shudders, dancing across Steve's neck and chest, and doing something to the captain that he would never admit out loud.

"Tony, you're drunk." he said, trying to keep his voice calm, steady and completely normal, but it surely wasn't any use because Tony had clawed at his hands, pushing the lower half his body against Steve's. The WW II hero was losing a fight he had barely even started. Tony's hands broke out of Steve's and laced around his neck, drawing them close. And even though Tony slurred, Steve could understand what he said, even if it was just a single word.

"Please.." it wasn't the word itself that struck Steve hard, it was the way it was pronounced. Tony's voice was, despite drunken, filled with agony and sadness. It was just a hint of pleading, something Tony never would, not even when he usually were drunk. Steve cradled the man's face in his hands, pulling him away long enough to look at him.

"Are you sure? I.. I don't know if I can comfort you." Steve said, but Tony just nodded, bouncing up and down while his eyes fell. Steve gently picked Tony, careful of one of many wounds he had received on the mission today, and placed him on the bed before awkwardly getting rid of the slacks at his ankles and getting out of the boxer.

"Jarvis.. um..." he seemed at a loss of words. Then, as if the A.I could read his mind, the light dimmed.

"I have also locked door in case anyone would find the interest to trouble you this late at hour sir." Jarvis informed him.

"Thank you Jarvis." Steve mumbled.

"No problem sir." was the A.I's answer, then he It was now too dark for him to walk around and finding things, but not dark enough not to get to his bathroom -because Tony's Arc Reacter lit everything up well for being under a shirt-, get what he figured would be necessary, but didn't stay too long, because by the whines Tony made, it was obvious he wasn't interested in precaution or waiting. He was quick to get back. Though when faced with a billionaire writhing on his bed, he was at a loss yet again, and this time, he doubted Jarvis could help him.

"Steeeeeeeeeeeeve.." Tony's long, drawn out moan was the final stepping stone for Steve and everything clicked right in his mind. Of course he didn't know how men did it, but he had the idea of how it went, he just hoped he didn't fail, which probably didn't matter to Tony as long as he was there. Steve sat down on the bed before he crawled on, settling by Tony's side, and beginning to work on Tony's shirt, which was a complete mess. The genius groaned in what could only be impatience as he shoved Steve's hands drunkenly away before ripping his shirt open, baring the Arc Reactor like a prized medal. Steve stared in wonder and for the first time since the mission, Tony was laying completely still, letting the captain's hand wander across Tony's scarred chest. The Arc Reactor illuminated them both with it's blue light, clearer in the white scars on Tony's chest, those of electricity meeting water. Steve had seen them before, in the war, but never thought someone like Tony would be a bearer of such painful wounds. His fingers slid across cuts, and other wounds, caused by something else, something sharper.

"Tony.." Steve breathed out. He was beautiful in Steve's eyes, even drunk, scarred and broken down. Because Tony was Tony, he was the man made of steel, with insides softer than magma, warm, deadly, but oh so vulnerable. And this was everything Steve wished for. Someone who could mirror him so closely on the outside, and yet be so different on the inside. His hand slid down the hero's stomach, where gentle, visible muscles was pulling and pushing against his fingers, sending the shivers even further up Tony's body.

"Ste- ve-" Tony slurred and Steve smiled a bit. This of course, was another part of them. The man who had fought against captivity, able to get drunk to forget his nightmares, and the captain, stuck through time, unable to drink away his guilty memories. And yet, Tony looked sexy while even getting drunk. Tony looked gorgeous no matter what he did, when he laughed, pulling up that amused grin, his eyes twinkling in happiness, when he fights, fire burning like nothing else in his eyes only to be replaced by sadness when something fell in him.

"Tony, you.." Steve's hands came to a stop when they met the waist band of Tony's slacks, not held up by anything. Usually, Tony would wear a dress, and looking damn good in it too, or he would wear some jeans and a tank top, working on something, smearing oil all over. Drunken Tony now returned with a whine and Steve pushed his hands down, under the hem before pulled the slacks down. Without much further thought or words, Tony rose off the bed so Steve could slip off the slacks with the boxers. And yet, Tony was so beautiful. Steve then realized he didn't know what to do next, but Tony seemed to know, he spread his thighs a bit, giving Steve enough information to work on without moving more than necessary.

"God Tony, even as a drunk you easily order me around." the captain muttered, using a knee to spread Tony's thighs further apart before he could settle between. The billionaire made a pleased sound, somewhere between a laugh and a snort. And even though they were in this position, Steve never would have realized Tony would like to be taken, not in any world or dream, because he never seemed like the person who'd take rather than give. But the American sentinel slowly let it dawn on him that maybe, just maybe Tony for once wanted himself be pushed down instead of being the one doing the pushing.

"I'll try alright, can't promise it'll be any good.." he said, using his hands to lift and separate Tony's thighs further, looking directly at his lower half while doing so. Steve's face was colored burgundy by the time he had seen all.

"Steeeeve!" Tony was getting impatient, and sober, which could in Steve's case turn out bad, because if Tony didn't want this while sober he'd end up in the gutter, very dead, and possible repulsor-fried. So, Steve pulled up the bottle of lotion he had gotten in the bathroom, not exactly lubrication, but Steve wasn't prepared for a shag, not any time soon anyway, he wasn't one to take sex before date so there was no lubrication. He squired a good amount of it onto his hand, making sure they were completely covered. It'd probably sting, but Steve had always been careful with his lotions, no perfume or nasty things inside.

"I.. um.. I'll just.." Steve mumbled and Tony, for once, in his drunken state, did something good apparently. He grabbed the pillow beside him. Yes, Steve sleeps with lots of pillows because he likes it! And then he throws it at Steve, who stares.

"Just fuckin' do it!" Tony ordered. Steve smiled and nodded before lowering his hand, pressing a single finger against Tony's back, pressing against him, and with ease slipped inside. Tony gasped and arched, even if it was just barely. Steve kept his eyes on Tony though, not wanting to hurt him. He slipped the finger all the way inside the extreme heat and then crooked his finger. Tony gasped in delight, or maybe even lust, before he arched high of the bed.

"God.. yes!" Tony slurred, his eyes nearly closed now. So Steve pushed a second finger inside, this time, pushing both till his knuckles was all he could have seen, if he looked down. He watched as Tony gasped, his eyes flying open and he arched, so Steve moved the fingers out, then in again, doing so over and over before pushed them all the way in again, crooking, and pushing against the warm walls. He tried his best to stretch Tony, because he wasn't into pain, neither of them was, even Steve knew that.

"Oh!" Tony's voice got louder, so he was definitely feeling pleasure. Steve pulled out, then pushed the fingers against him again, now joined by a third finger. The captain had to use a bit more force to get them inside Tony, but it worked. Tony arched, but his face wasn't outright pleasure. Steve stilled, watching, waiting.

"Move.." Tony slurred, gasping and letting out something Steve recognized as a moan.

"Okay." Steve said, and did just that, moved. He thrust the fingers hard into Tony and got the most beautiful reaction ever. Tony arched so high Steve wondered if he could levitate, then he moaned loudly, his cock twitching as his entire body shock hard with pleasure. Then he fell against the sheets of the bed, his breath coming out fast, loudly and hard. Steve did it again, going for the same spot as before and got the same reaction so he continued to do it until Tony's cock was leaking precum. Steve pulled out his fingers, watching as Tony groaned, wriggling his hips.

"Nooo.." he whined. Steve raised an eyebrow, before he smirked, a very unusual thing to see on the super soldier's face. Oh Steve was waving goodbye to his innocent, virgin self. With a sudden, uncontrollable urge his self control shattered into tiny little shards and spread them across the sky only for Steve to remain with a carnal lust. Hurriedly he grabbed the bottle of lotion, spreading a fair amount on his cock, spreading it, groaning before he grabbed Tony's legs, hoisting him up. Somewhere in the more saner part of Steve's brain, there was a part pleading at him to stop before he hurt Tony, but the insane, Tony-affected part of him promptly gagged his sane counterpart and threw him into a coffin which he stuffed into a closet and locked it, twice. Aligning to Tony's ass, Steve let got of Tony's legs, grabbed his hips and snapped his hips forward, burying himself deep into Tony. The playboy arched, his hands grabbing the sheets hard, tearing at it. Steve willed himself to keep still.

"S-sorry.." he mumbled. Tony's front teeth was showing, digging into his lower lip, drawing blood. If Tony didn't sober up now, then he probably wouldn't sober up at all for the next 24 hours. Steve could see the pain in Tony's eyes, and had to tell himself that it was going to be fine. Slowly, Steve's control started to lose and he desperately looked at Tony for something close to help, but Tony just moaned and thus Steve's control once again shattered, and this time for good. Steve slowly pulled out till only the head was inside, then slammed inside again, abusing Tony's good spot while at it. Tony's voice broke at a point, only letting out loud, slurred, sobbing moans and screams before he arched, coming violently and without warning. Steve groaned, but continued thrusting into Tony's shuddering body, despite the sudden pressure.

"D-damn.. warm.. tight.." Steve muttered.

"Oh.. oh.. Steve!" Tony didn't seem any less insane, in fact, he might just have gone completely mad as his hands found Steve's arms, grabbing them as he arched, moaning loudly. The Arc Reactor gleamed between them as Steve continuously abused Tony's prostate. It wouldn't take Tony long before he came again, letting Steve ride the orgasm with him as he too came. Steve groaned, leaning down, pressing his lips against Tony's bruised, bleeding ones. One sharp thrust and Tony was hard again, Steve could feel it pressing against his abs.

"Steeeeve.. fuck, oh, fuuuuuuuuck!" Tony moaned, groaning as Steve's cock came to life again.

"God, Tony.. hn.." Steve's hands was holding onto Tony's wais with a bruising grip that would leave marks the next day, but right now, neither cared. Tony's arms wound around Steve's neck before his short, stubby nails clawed across the captain's back. That probably would leave a mark too. Steve hissed at this, but didn't stop. He brought his lips down to Tony's neck, biting down before sucking on the same spot, as if apologizing. Tony gasped at the sensitivity.

"I'll always be here.. when you need me.. Tony.." Steve whispered, keeping his mouth close to Tony's skin before he lifted his head, gently biting on Tony's earlobe.

"Steeeeveeeeeeeeeee.." Steve knew that even if Tony heard it, he'd have forgotten it the next morning, but he would still hold to his promise. Steve's hands softened before reaching up, brushing softly against the Arc Reactor, stopping only once before they settle on Tony's shoulder, then he started his pace against, ramming into the smaller man. Tony's reaction was, of course, as before, loud moaning, only louder this time, caught in a hitch when Steve seemed to go deeper now. Tony's voice then stopped in his throat before coming out in a half choked sob.

"C-cum.. cumming.." he slurred through moans and sobs. Steve groaned, closing his eyes and focusing all his willpower on thrusting into Tony. Then the warmth tightened around him once again and he came. Tony followed seconds after. The two collapsed on each other, Steve pressing Tony against the bed. Steve couldn't find the energy to roll off Tony, or even pull out, but he knew he had to. Tony moaned softly when he did just so and rolled off to the side, his head facing Tony's. Those brown eyes dark, but clouded with drunkenness. Steve knew that sooner or later, Tony would sober up and by then, he would have a hang over that would kill any and all memories of their activities. Steve forced himself to sit up and pull the sheets up from under them, then he laid down on his side, dragging the warm cover over them both. Tony's face turned towards his, more falling then actual turning, but still the same. His hand reached out, meeting the super soldier's strong, big hands. Steve pulled the smaller man closer, careful not to provoke some sore muscles that was without a doubt present. Tony lifted his face, his lips meeting Steve's for a second before he smiled sleepily.

"I'll.. hold you.. to that promise cap.." then he drifted off. Steve just laid there, complete in shock and dawning shame of what they had just done, then he groaned. Not only had he taken advantage of Tony when he was drunk, despite obviously wanting it, but he had also let Tony use him to forget something painful. It stung, but, for some reason, he didn't really mind. Even if it was only for a moment, it was more than enough for him now.

"Jarvis, please turn the lights off." Steve said. The room turned dark, but still remained a little brighter than usual thanks to Tony's Arc Reactors.

"Thanks Jarvis." Steve murmured. As he drifted of to sleep, there was only one thought left, that morning would never come.

* * *

"Oh GOD!" the groan was loud, and annoyed.

"It's you own fault Stark.." Natasha stated, looking more annoyed than Nick on good days. She eyed the mess the two men had made. Steve's bed was rumpled, showing all to well what had gone on last night, if the noises hadn't been enough to go by. Bruce was apparently trying to kill himself by flushing his head in the toilet. Because it was a sad fact that Bruce's room was right next to Steve's and by the late night, he had become Hulk and plowed his way out of Stark Tower going who knows where, and it seemed Bruce was silently thanking his other half for that. Thor had snored right through it, like he did with most things, and usually didn't wake up until someone spelled the word breakfast or fight. Natasha and Clint had just gone a few floor up, and watched a movie with extra loud volume to be sure they didn't any more than they wanted to. Pepper had left a message for Tony to soundproof the rooms, and God help him if he didn't. Steve was sitting by Tony on the bed, holding a cup of coffee, hoping Tony would be up and going soon because he didn't like his room messy, at least not like this.

"Shut up.." Tony muttered, letting the ice pack on his head slide down onto his face.

"Sir, you have a new message." Jarvis told him.

"Delete it, I don't want to read any fuckin' message." Tony muttered, sliding under the sheets as the light in the room burned in his eyes.

"Tony, coffee." Steve said, sighing when Tony refused to come up from the warm covers.

"Sir, it's very important." Jarvis commented, obviously knowing the content of the message before anyone else.

"Nooooooooooo.." Tony groaned. Natasha sighed.

"Stop being a baby! You really need to stop drinking Stark, it'll get you killed!" she said.

"I'll stop the day I die.." was Tony's answer.

"Well, keep that up and it'll happen soon." Natasha said, then she left. Steve glared after her, then he glared at Tony, or at least what he thought was where his head.

"Tony, sit up and drink!" he ordered and surprisingly, after a string of curses, the hung over hero sat up, letting the ice pack fall, then he gingerly took the held out cup before taking a sip. Steve kept his eyes trained on the messy looks of Tony, but looked away in time when Tony turned to him. Tony hadn't noticed, but guessed it anyway.

"You know cap, it's kind of obvious what we did, even without the sound and everything.." Tony muttered, setting the cup down. Steve turned back, blushing at his own awkwardness.

"Yeah, I noticed." he answered. Then they fell into an awkward silence.

"Yeah, speaking of last night.." Steve started, scratching the back of his neck. Tony's head lifted a bit.

"What about it?" he asked, sounding like a honestly curious kid.

"Do you remember or.. have you.. forgotten?" Steve asked. Tony stared at him, then he laughed.

"Trust me, I've been more drunk than this, and I remember those times clearly, yes.. last night is imprinted on my mind, and will be for a long time.." he said, then he turned back to his cup, falling silent, his face also falling. Steve sighed.

"Um.. look, I didn't mean to lose control.. it's just.." he fell silent when he saw the shocked look on Tony's face.

"What? You're kidding right? You're sorry? I fucking pushed you down and told you to fuck me mister prince in fucking shining armor, if anyone's to say sorry, it's kind of me!" Tony said, then groaned and clutched his head with one hand.

"So.. then why? Why me?" was the first question that fell out of Steve. Tony stiffened a bit, then he just laughed oddly.

"First to come in mind.. didn't think you'd actually do it.. but.. I didn't mind.. after all, I was the one who came looking for you." Steve frowned.

"I would never have minded, not even if you were sober Tony, I'm pretty sure we've established that!" Steve stated and got a smirk from Tony.

"Yes, we have.. well, then cap." he grabbed Steve's shirt with one hand, the other still holding the cup of coffee.

"I'm holding you to that promise." he whispered, his face just an inch from Steve's.

"So you said." Steve answered shortly after, pressing his lips against Tony's in a short meeting.

"God, Steven Rodgers, what you do you me." Tony groaned. Steve stared.

"I think I'm the one who has to say that here! Don't you think so Tony?" he whispered. Tony just laughed.

"Yes, yes you are."

* * *

.. was that how it went? Oh, oh yes, it did, *shrugs* well, I hope it'll have pleased someone, and before anyone says so, in my head, Tony bottoms, not because he's smaller or less strong than Cap. but because of the same reason Steve thought, he needs someone who can do all the work for him now and then :P

Well, then, I hope someone will review this ´ 3` bye! *waves*


End file.
